¿Tradicion o juego?
by Shadow-book
Summary: ¿Podra Harry controlar sus hormanas o le tendra la suficiente pasiencia a Hermione?


¿Tradición o juego?

Es tanto su deseo de tenerla cerca, de sentir ese rose de piel con piel, el saber que podría ser de el aunque sabia que le tenia que dar su tiempo puesto que la escuela y su promedio no la dejaron poner mucha atención a su corazón.

Faltaban pocos días para su primer aniversario. Lo menos que quería era que se sintiera presionada, era un hombre y lo necesitaba aunque todo el tiempo se trataba de convencer de que con solo abrazarla y besarla seria suficiente, lo necesitaba.

Cada que la veía se le alborotan las hormonas pero tenia un plan perfecto para saciar su hambre y seria el regalo perfecto. Consiguió un viaje en yate, todo un día de disfrutar del sol y el mar. Lo lograría, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque con esa decisión sé le podría dominar que él era un masoquista, ya que con tan solo imaginársela en traje de baño… no ese no era el momento para esas ideas geniales que tanto disfrutaba, mejor se tenia que poner a pensar como haría para poder convencerla de hacer el viaje en yate y planear todo, pero ya sé le ocurriría algo así que empezar con el plan "calmar el hambre de la bestia"

- Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas? – saludo lo más normal que pudo.

- Bien, ¿y a ti, cariño? – termino de preguntar Hermione mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su "media naranja"

- Bien, oye ya sabes que en dos días en nuestro aniversario como pareja ¿cierto?—intento sacar el tema como si nada.

- Si ya lo sé ¿Por qué?

- Nada más quería saber si ya tenías mi regalo

- Si ya lo tengo, ¿y tú?

- A eso pues, mira mi regalo es un paseo en un yate lindísimo por todo un día justo el día de nuestro aniversario ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Mmm... Sabes que no me agradan ese tipo de viajes.

- Por favor Hermi, es nuestro aniversario y es mi regalo, por favor, solo por está ves.

- Esta bien, sirve que te doy tu regalo ahí va a quedar perfecto—como poderse resistir a eso ojitos verdes tan lindos que tiene es como tener un hijo chiquito, no le puede decir que no.

- Genial entonces todo esta arreglado, nos iremos mañana en la mañana, empieza a hacer tu maleta…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione lo estaba besando

- Tranquilo mis maletas ya esta lista, me imagine que tu regalo iba a ser un viaje, pero tu dijiste que hasta nuestro…- tampoco pudo terminar de, hablar tan solo lo siguió besando como él lo estaba haciendo.

Harry estaba terminando de subir las maletas al coche para ir al muelle.

- Pero Harry tengo una duda…- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras Harry prendía el carro.

- Es que no solo es el paseo en el yate sino que primero nos quedaremos en un hotel ya que cuando lleguemos será un poco tarde y al día siguiente ya nos iremos al paseo ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Adonde me lleves con que estés a mi lado todo estará bien.

- Perfecto entonces a seguir con el plan de "calmar…" digo de "el mejor paseo que podamos tener"

El viaje había sido un poco tedioso, pero en cuanto llegaron al hotel y sé registraron sé fueron inmediatamente a la habitación a descansar un poco.

Ya en el cuarto:

- Hermione tengo que hablar contigo—empezó a decir Harry mientras terminaba de dejar la pequeña maleta que traían los dos.

- Ya se de que quieres hablar, Harry sabes que yo te amo pero por favor tan solo te pido un poco mas de paciencia, solo un poco mas de tiempo vas a ver que el momento va a llegar pronto tan solo confía en mi—Termino de hablar las castaña mientras se ponía su piyama y se metía a la cama esperando a su novio.

-Confío en ti peor no en mi—esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo para no dar explicaciones ya que estaba muy cansado y mañana seria un día largo y maravilloso.

Al día siguiente Harry apenas se estaba levantando cuando ve que su novia ya se había levantado y en realidad eso no era nuevo, sé había vuelto costumbre.

- A ya despertaste apenas me estaba decidiendo si te despertaba o te dejaba un pequeño rato mas—empezó decir Hermione mientras se acercaba a su novio para darle su beso de buenos días.

- ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto el pelo negro después de contestar el beso.

- Cerca de las 11 ¿Por qué?

-¿QUE?, el paseo empieza en media hora—exclamo como loco mientras se paraba de la cama y se comenzaba a preparar.

- Pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado nada

- Tranquila en el yate esta todo el día planeado, lista OK vámonos.

Ya en el yate:

- Harry esta hermoso el yate, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?, debió de haber sido muy difícil ¿no crees?—empezó a decir Hermione mientras veía a su novio arrancar el barco— ¿Y como sabes manejar algo así?

- Tranquila me dieron unas pequeñas clases antes de venir que se llaman mmm… no se como se llaman precisamente pero tiene que ver con la magia ji

- Hay cariño bueno lo que cuenta es la intención, pero ¿adonde vamos a ir? O simplemente nos vamos a quedar en medio del mar todo el día

- No claro que no, primero vamos a desayudar aquí, allá abajo hay comida ya preparada en una hielera, después para la comida iremos a un restauran que esta cerca de aquí en la orilla del mar y la cena será en un lugar que te encantara—termino de explicar Harry mientras bajaba por la hielera.

- Valla amor sí que todo lo tienes planeado, ¿Que le hiciste al Harry que conozco?—comento Hermione con sarcasmo mientras daba un pequeño recorrido por el yate.

- No lo se quizás se dejo dominar por tu belleza y todo lo demás—intentando excusarse el pelo negro mientras preparaba todo para comenzar a desayudar.

Después de desayunar comenzaron a platicar y no solo eso sino que también hicieron un excelente trabajo en acortar la distancia entre ellos dos y sentir su piel contra la de su amado.

- No Hermione, perdón pero se que si continuamos no creo poder contenerme—decía avergonzado Harry mientras intentaba quitar a la oji miel de su amarre.

- Tranquilo, la verdad es que todo este año a sido un estilo de prueba es que después de mis fracasos amorosos no quería que esto fuera igual así que tome la decisión de que no habría nada de relaciones sexuales hasta cumplir el año de estar juntos y si lo conseguías valdría la pena sacrificar tanto tiempo—explico Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry para darle un beso en su torso desnudo.

- Espera, me estas intentando decir que técnicamente, ¿estuviste jugando conmigo todo este año?—pregunto el niño que vivió tratando de entender la situación.

- Si lo dices de esa manera… si.

- Que inteligente es mi chica, otra de las cosas que tanto me gusta de ti, bueno y ahora que esta todo aclarado se que no te lo tengo que pedir pero tengo curiosidad de saber cual es tu regalo para mi—insistió Harry mientras veía a Hermione meterse al camarote y esperaba que saliera de el con su regalo.

Pero no paso nada hasta que escucho unos gritos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

- Harry ayúdame es urgente ¡por favor!—inmediatamente corrió a ver que pasaba se metió al pequeño cuarto desesperado

- Hermi, ¿Dónde estas? Resiste…-no pudo terminar ya que habían cerrado la puerta—Hermi que estas haciendo ¿Por qué gritaste así?

- Es que te pienso dar mi regalo

- No será lo que yo pienso ¿cierto?—trato de parecer lo mas inocente que le permitía su pequeña mente un poco retorcida y mientras se acomodaba en la cama sin apartar la vista de su "niña"

- No se lo que estas pensado pero podremos aclarar esa pequeña duda en este momento ¿no lo crees?—dijo seductoramente mientras se ponía en "posición"

Después de ese día Harry hizo hasta lo imposible para comprar ese yate y lo consiguió y cuando fue por fin suyo, el y Hermione hicieron la promesa de que todos los años harían un paseo en ese yate pero solo pudieron ir dos veces mas ya que se convirtieron en padres. Después de varios años lo volvieron a usar, cada año hacían un viaje en familia, los paseos eran hermosos y muy divertidos pero jamás olvidarían el primero.


End file.
